Integral's Sensibiliy
by Integral
Summary: Integral also has a sensible side and Alucard will be there for supporting her


Integra's sensibility  
  
It was pretty late at Hellsing Institution, the darkness was everywhere and the dim light of Integra's office just was giving her enough light just to see what she was doing. The silent was evident. No one but Integral was in the office, until Alucard appeared. Integral saw a strange shadow in the dark of her office, and she knew what that shadow was.  
âWhat are you doing here, Alucard? I don't have any orders for you tonightâshe asked him  
âI'm not here for orders, master. I'm here for you  
âFor me?  
âYes, master. I'm here just to look at you doing your paperwork  
âI don't think it'll be pretty funny  
âI was not looking for fun, master. I was looking just for watch out you  
âWatch out me? What do you mean?  
âI mean, I want to protect your person, master. I don't want anybody to cause you pain, even if that person is meâshe raised her head and she saw him  
âAlucard, what the hell are you talking about?âHe smirked  
âYou will see what I'm talking about in brief hoursâhe vanished in the darkness  
  
Integral kept sitting on her chair in front of her desk. She was wondering what the hell Alucard was talking about. She knew he was planning something rare, but she didn't even have any idea of what it could be. She just kept working and then when she was done, she went to her bed and tried to sleep a little bit.  
  
Early in the morning...  
  
There was a letter on Integral's desk. She noticed immediately, so she called out Walter.  
âWhat's wrong, Integra-sama, you're calling out, and it seem to be urgent  
âYes, it does. What is it? Who did let it on my desk?  
âOh! That's just it! âhe laughedâ Alucard-san let it this morning.  
âAlucard did what...?  
âYes, Integra-sama. That's it.  
âThank you, Walter. You can leave now. Oh, Walter. Try me something to eat; I'm very hungry.  
âImmediately, Integra-sama  
  
Integral sat down on her wheelchair, saw the letter for a while, and then she took it and opened it.  
  
"Dear Master: I know it'll be probably the strangest thing you've ever been through, believe me I do but, yesterday I heard Walter on the phone, talking in a very strange way, with a stranger, so... you must to keep watching out. I think is something bad. In other hand, master. I want you to meet me tonight in the Institution lobby so, I'll be waiting for you so; don't make me wait for you. âYour most loyalty servant: Alucard"  
  
Walter came in Integra's office, trying her breakfast.  
âHere it is, Integra-samaâhe put the breakfast on the deskâ. Integra- sama, last night I picked a call up. It was from the Palace of The Queen of England. They want me to go out there for a special mission, they also sent me this letter, Integraâhe put the letter on Integra's desk, and she took it and read it.  
âFucking sons of bitch! They always want me to be downâshe yelled. Walter staid calmed.â, but I'm under their fucking rules, so I ought to follow upâshe looked at Walterâ. When will you leave, Walter?  
âToday at three o'clock  
âFineâshe said finally and Walter left  
  
In the afternoon, Walter left the institution and left Integra, all alone, well that was he thought. That same afternoon a representative from The Round Table came at Hellsing Institution asking for talk to Integra.  
âSir Integral Wingates Hellsing that honor size you big. You'd never take your duties seriously. There was an invasion of freaks at London Tower and Hellsing Institution wasn't out thereâhe refused  
âI am not everywhereâshe said peacefully  
âBut, you should. The Vatican took control of them all, and Alexander Anderson was in there being proud of his duty. You have one of, not one of... you have the most powerful creature that the world would ever known and you're not even useful, to know when to use "it" or when don't âher blood was getting hot  
âIn first place, I am one of the Knights of The Round Table, such as you, so you OUGHT to respect me, even if you want to, or not. In second place I don't listen to any advice from the other Knights of The Round Table because you all betrayed me once, so I don't have any need or ought which say I ought to listen you up. And in third place I manage my pets the way I want it to, so that's no a matter for The Round Table.  
âSir, Integral Wingates Hellsing, you are down by the command of the queen of England and you ought to listen all her advices up and...  
âTHESE ADVICE ARE NOT FROM THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND AND EVEN IF IT WOULD BE SO... YOU ARE NOT THE INDICATED PERSON TO TELL ME THESE OUT. I AM ALL A WOMAN AND I KNOW HOW TO MANAGE MY PERSON AND MY SERVANTSâshe yelled angry  
âYou're not even a complete woman, Sir  
âWhat did you say?âshe say angrier than before  
âThat's the truth you don't want to listen up: you're not even a real woman. I think you are gay, by the wayâshe stood up from her wheelchair and point with his finger to that man  
âListen I am going to say. I don't have to tell you anything about my personal life, that's not your problem, but I can tell you something, even though I am virgin at all, I am a woman... all a womanâshe took her gone outâ...so, get out here if don't want to finish with a hole in you fucking ugly headâshe emphasize in those last words. That man just smirked and stood up from his chair and left with a big smile upon his face.  
  
Integral sat down on her chair again and put her gone inside her suit- pocket. Those words were flying inside her mind: "You're not even a real woman. I think you are gay, by the way".  
âIs that true? What if I'm not a real woman? âshe whispered for herselfâIntegral, calm down... He's a stupid guy, he doesn't even know you, so... he can't know you entirely  
  
It was late at Hellsing Institution, it was ten o'clock and Integral was still working. She was nervous, but she didn't know why. She was going to pick a little tower of paper when she let it drop. Between all those papers was the letter from Alucard, she picked it up and started to read it again and again. She spent one hour reading the letter again and again, and then she stood up from her wheelchair and went to her bedroom taking with her the letter. She took a shower and dressed up. She wore her classical green suit and came down to the Hellsing lobby and there he was, wearing a black suit and not his red coat.  
âYou're up lateâAlucard said when he saw his master came down  
âNo, you're too earlyâhe smirked and take Integral for an arm. She didn't refuse; just let him do it what he wanted to.  
  
Alucard took Integral outside and they started to walk, they let Hellsing Institution, by the way. They both were walking in the mall (a rare thing, by the way). They were talking all the time while they were walking. Alucard stopped in front of a wine-store.  
âWhat are we doing here, Alucard?. It's closedâAlucard showed her a keyâ. How...?  
âShhh...âhe put a finger on her mouth to shut her upâ I have a lot of friends, Masterâshe just saw him in the bright light of the mall. Alucard opened the door for her and let her to pass through it.  
  
There were a lot of tables inside the wine-store, but only one with a bottle of wine on it. He pulled the chair back for her and then he sat down too.  
âYou don't seem to be happy tonight, master... what's happening to you, master?  
âNothing  
âThat's not truth, and you know that... so do I  
âAlucard, do you think I am a real woman? I mean do I look like one?  
âOf course you do, master  
âYou're not a good liar, Alucard, even if you try to  
âMaster, do you think you are a woman?  
âOf course I do, I mean... physically I am all a woman, but I'm talking about my manners  
âYour manners?  
âYes, I mean... do you find me like an attractive woman, Alucard?  
âThat's a very difficult question, master. I mean, you are my master, I've seen you grow up since you were a child  
âJust respond what I'm asking you  
âWell, yes master... you are an attractive woman but...  
âBut what?  
âIf you'd take your glasses offâhe took her glasses offâperhaps you'll be so much prettier  
  
Alucard realized how beautiful Integral was. He does think she was pretty, but not that much. She had a beautiful couple of blue ice eyes and her face was an angelical view. She was almost perfect. He didn't notice she was calling him.  
âAlucard?  
âYes, master  
âWhen you look at me, do you think I'm gay?  
âOf course not, master... But, why are you asking me all these things?  
âWell... Do I tell you the truth?  
âPlease, master  
âWell, the truth is that I'm tried of people always telling me that I'm not a real woman, or question me the way I wear or the way I amâa tear came out from her eye  
âMaster, I didn't know it  
âWell, Alucardâshe stood upâ. Today a Knight of The Round Table came to visit me and he told that he thought I was gay and I am not. I mean. I'm virgin, but not gayâAlucard stood up too and took his master by her shoulders and suddenly he kissed her.  
  
She didn't know what to do so; she just "let it be". Alucard had something that made Integral to want even more from him, not just a kiss, "even more" than just it. Alucard touched his master as he had ever touched anyone. He kissed her neck, and she didn't refuse, she just moaned: "Alucard". Integral was hot, and that's it, so was Alucard. Alucard separated from Integral and nobody said anything after that for a while. Ten minutes later Integra said.  
âWhat was it?  
âI don't know master  
âUhm...âshe whisperedâ You are a good kisser, I want you to know it  
âThanks, master. You too  
âAlucard...  
âYes Master...  
âWhat the hell are we doing here?  
âWhat do you mean? âthere was a pretty sight on his eyes  
âI mean, what are we doing sitting here?  
âTalking  
âAre you sure?  
âMaster, you are so strange tonightâhe grined  
âAlucard...âhe looked at herâ Get close...âhe got close to Integral  
  
Suddenly Integral kissed Alucard in a way that she has ever could imagine she'd do it. He didn't refuse her kiss, he just kept going on. They stood up once again and they began to touch each other. Alucard started to get naked Integral so did Integral. Integral just had her underclothes and Alucard just had his pants and his shoes. He took Integral and put her body on the floor. He was kneeled in front of her taking out his pants; she was just watching him doing that. She was too excited and she didn't want to wait for him so, she sat up on the floor and started to kiss him, while he was getting naked. She was kissing his neck desperately while she was touching his back carely.  
âI need you to be inside me, Alucardâshe said  
âNot that fast, master. You must to wait a little bitâhe smirked  
  
Alucard did what he had to. Integral was pretty satisficied. She was enjoying too much what Alucard was doing. He kissed her; he held her... he loved her.  
âAlucard... I think this is going to stay between us, isn't it?  
âIf you want to, master... shall be that way  
âI hope so, Alucard. I mean... you are my servant, not my lover  
âOf course, master...Of course  
  
The end 


End file.
